Guerras Apolonicas
by lobo12lunar
Summary: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, son propios de su creador Masami Kurumada. por lo tanto la historia que e de narrar es sin fines de lucro. bueno empezando soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias, pero desde que me acuerdo siempre e sido un gran fan de los caballeros del zodiaco espero y les guste el primer capitulo :)


**SAINT SEIYA**

**GUERRAS APOLONICAS**

**PROLOGO:**

Desde tiempos inmemoriales lo dioses han gobernado el destino de los humanos a diestra y siniestra envolviéndolos en interminables cruzadas por simple capricho y arrogancia misma.

Pero no todos los dioses son arrogantes y caprichosos ay dioses de bondad y amor que darían sus vidas por salvar lo más valioso para ellos (la humanidad misma) de entre todas la deidades una siempre ha luchado para proteger a la tierra y a sus habitantes, Athena diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra y la justicia, sacrificándose desde tiempos mitológicos combatiendo a grandes dioses olímpicos en un sinfín de batallas épicas saliendo siempre victoriosa….

CAPITULO 1

**EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA NUEVA ERA**

SANTUARIO, RECAMARA DEL PATRIARCA

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última guerra santa no lo crees viejo amigo- para ser sincero han pasado 295 años desde la guerra contra hades no lo olvides Andoneó aun tu siendo el sumo gobernante del santuario lo has olvidado- recriminaba un hombre de delgada corpulencia pero con una gran calma reflejada en el rostro de aproximadamente unos 28 años en apariencia pero con la sabiduría despaldada por más de 250 años –solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir semejantes cosas hamal, conozco bien mis responsabilidades como patriarca del santuario pero, es solo que 255 años no pasan de embalé y tu muy bien lo sabes- sentencio un hombre que aparentaba unos 30 años aproximadamente pero al igual que su amigo solo eran apariencias ya que sus vidas se avían prolongado por más de 200 años, compartiendo triunfos y derrotas que avían logrado superar juntos

-si lo sé Andoneó y también se a lo que conlleva ese periodo el inicio de una nueva guerra santa pero la pregunta es a cual dios nos vamos a enfrentar esta vez….-no estés preocupado porque al igual que tu yo también tengo confianza en nuestra diosa y no solo porque es mi deber si no porque tu nos conducirás a la victoria como patriarca que eres y como ex caballero dorado, el gran: Andoneó de libra-

SANTUARIO

CASA DE ARIES

-Sabes que no tienes permitido el paso por las doce casas a menos que el patriarca lo autorice a si que por favor retírate o de lo contrario tendré que remeter contra ti –

-Por favor no se moleste no e venido a causar daños ni tampoco pretendo cruzar por su casa solo vengo a reparar mi armadura- se defendía un apenado caballero de bronce de apenas unos escasos 17 años su rostro denotaba una gran confianza en si mismo sus ojos color diamante escondían grandes revelaciones de incontables batallas, su alborotada cabellera color café delataban su poco interés por el cuidado de su apariencia…

-hubiera preferido mil veces que intentaras cruzar a tener que reparar tu armadura….sabes de sobra que no es cosas fácil el reparar una armadura y menos la tuya que siempre la descuidas, no se cómo es que ella te eligió y lo mas sorprendente como te a tolerado- recriminaba el caballero de Aries al joven aprendiz

-jejejejejej eso es algo que ni yo mismo se pero no es que lo haga a propósito usted sabe muy bien que desde que me convertirme en caballero e tenido un solo objetivo y ese es el de protegerla y eso implica volverme mas fuerte que un caballero dorado o incluso llegar al nivel de los mismos dioses lo hare-

-cuida muy bien tus palabras no provoques a los dioses que podrías pagar muy caro tu osadía y mejor deja las tonterías de un lado si ya no ay mas remedio creo que ya conoces la rutina no es así-

-Si más de lo que quisiera y por eso es que le agradezco que siempre este dispuesto a reparar mi armadura ...pero no abra una forma de a ser la más resistente y así evitarle la molestia de tener que reparar muy seguido mi armadura-

-ja ja ja ja ja momento no crees que pides demasiado aún pobre viejo como yo, y la única manera que ay es que te vuelvas más fuerte y con ello tu cosmos, como sabes tu eres una de los pocas personas que son entrenadas por un antiguo santo dorado que a luchado en la anterior guerra santa, no cualquiera tiene ese gran privilegio así que no te quejes-

-si pero no creo que eso me ayude ya que mi maestro siempre se encuentra ausente si no esta en una reunión se encuentra viajando y eso a mi no me parece ya que por lo regular mi entrenamiento no a prosperado mucho-

Reprochaba el joven al caballero de Aries mientras se preparaba a cortarse las muñecas de las manos ligeramente permitiendo, que la sangre empezará a brotar mientras caía en la armadura dañada bañándola completamente y con ello empezaba la gran tarea el santo de Aries de reparar una armadura demasiada dañan mientras preparaba sus majestuosas herramientas y empezó la reparación de la armadura, con cada cincelada millones de chispas surgían dando un gran espectáculo de bellas luces de multicolores, cuando hubo terminado la reparación la armadura esta resplandecía con un gran brillo muy intenso.

-no cabe la menor duda siempre me cuesta más reparar tu armadura, pero me temo que esta no será la última vez verdad-

Recrimina va el santo de Aries al joven mientras se disponía guarda sus herramientas.

-eso puede ser lo más probable, ya que pienso volverme más fuerte para proteja a ella y al santuario...pero solo tengo una duda por que usted es y el que siempre repara mi armadura y no lo es Avenir, se supone que el es el portador de la armadura de escultor y el también es muviano y su aprendiz. ...-

Le interrogaba el joven al santo de oro con una gran mirada de curiosidad reflejada en su rostro.

-si que eres muy curioso pero pues creo que ya es tiempo para que te diga el por qué de mi decisión de ser yo el que repare tu armadura y no avenir, no es que el no pueda al contrario yo mismo apostaría mi vida a que el es muy capas y conoce a la perfección su ofició y si yo no estuviera vivo el sería mi más digno sucesor de la armadura de Aries ya que su cosmo se encuentra a nivel de un santo dorado, yo mismo le entrenado pero solo puede a ver un santo de oro de Aries así como los demás santos dorados cuando yo pasé a la otra vida el sera mi sucesor...pero ese no es el tema, me supongo que sabes el significado de la constelación de tu armadura-

Preguntaba en tono de orden el santo al joven aprendiz con sería voz

-Si más o menos por lo que estudie el una de las 88 armaduras que están al servicio de la diosa atenea siendo las de bronce las de más bajo rango luego le siguen las de plata y por ultimo las de oro, y que todas las armaduras están basada en las 88 constelaciones que ay en el firmamento pero eso que tiene que ver con que usted repare mi armadura-

-sigues siendo un cabeza hueca yo pregunté por el significado de tu constelación no por el orden de las armaduras emberdad no se que es lo que te enseñado tu maestro pero tendré que ir areclamarle más al rato, pero como iba diciendo tu constelación representa al caballo alado y su nombre es pegasus y es verdad que se encuentra dentro de la categoría de bronce pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos que las demás armaduras ya que ay una leyenda por así decirlo que dice que desde tiempos mitológicos el caballero de pegasus es el único capas de vencer a un dios y por ello se le conoce como el asesino de dioses o el gran pecador,se desconoce a que dios fue el que logró vencer se rumora que fue el gran dios del inframundo hades o al gran regente de los mares el temido Poseidón entre muchos otros ya que sólo son supersticiones que ido surgiendo con el paso de los siglos es por eso que insinúa que la armadura de pesasus a sido bañan a en constantes veces por la sangre de distintos dioses dándole un gran poder que solo despertará cuando su portador eleve su cosmos asta el infinito y es por eso que si es verdad lo que dice la leyenda tu armadura debe de repararse de una forma muy especial que requerimientos de más conocimiento que solo se aprende con el tiempo y por ello yo soy quien repara tu armadura y también por que avenir no tiene tiempo ya que se encuentra siempre ausente cuando ay que repararla-

Terminaba va de explicar el santo de de Aries con una gran confianza y tranquilidad en el rostro

-es broma verdad maestro como va hacer posible si mi armadura es solo de bronce y también porque solo es una leyenda que se a inventado usted para burlarse de mi-

Declaró el joven aprendiz con una mirada de molestia e incomodidad en su cara por la burla del santo de oro

-tomalo como quieras, si quieres creerme adelante si no no me importa yo cumplí con decirte mi motivo, pero una cosa si te aseguro esa armadura esconde demasiados secretos que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo, joven caballero de pegasus si es que quieres volverte más fuerte entonces tengo una tarea para ti a partir de esta noche vas a buscar tu constelación y más a tratar de sincronizarte con ella-

Sentenciaba el santo de Aries al joven aprendiz de pagasus

-sí que debe de estar delirando por la edad como pretende que realicé tal cosa...pero siendo una orden de un santo dorado no puedo negarme pero si me disculpa es hora de que me marché a entrenar espero volver a visitarlo pronto maestro hamal-

Se despedía el joven caballero mientras cargaba su armadura en los hombros y empezaba su marcha cuesta abajo-

-eso es lo que más me temo pero no olvides que solo depende de ti en descubrir los secretos de tu armadura -

-si no se preocupe trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo -

-eso espero porqué en ti recaí el destino de la humanidad desde la era mitológica siempre nos as salvado caballero de pegasus - murmuraba para si mismo el santo de Aries mientras observaba al joven caballero marcharse...

...

-no crees que te as precipitado al contarle la una verdad a medias-

Recrimina va una voz desde el interior de la casa de Aries con un tomó acusatorio y de gran firmeza

-puede que tengas razón pero no se te olvide que el resto depende de él, y nuestro deber es guiarlo, pero quien quita y nos sorprende a todos muy pronto y también tengo mis motivos para a ser lo o acaso no lo as notado, su cosmo la está a nivel de un caballero de plata y podría jurar que muy pronto superará a uno de oro, ya que siempre a entrenado duro rural te estos ocho años...pero dime a que debo el honor de tu visita gran caballero Aldebarán de tauro a mi humilde templo-

Se defendía en tono calmado y sereno mientras posaba su mirada en el nuevo invitado el gran caballero de tauro, un gran hombre de grandes dimensiones, su piel color marrón claro resaltaba con el color negro de su pelo y sus descomunales brazos daban la impresión que podía destruir montañas enteras de un solo golpe.

-nada en especial maestro solo curiosidad de ver quien es el ganador de la, armadura de cáncer ya que dentro de poco será el combate y tengo una gran curiosidad por presenciarlo, pues solo faltan cuatro caballeros para completar la orden dorada, porque no me acompaña maestro presiento que será divertido-

-no la verdad ya conozco el resultado de la batalla de hoy al igual que tu o será que solo lo estas utilizando como excusa para evadir tu responsabilidad de guardián, o me equivoco-

Recriminaba el santo de Aries a su invitado mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

-jajajajaja ya veo que descubrió mis verdaderas intenciones pero no creo que sea malo distraerse de vez en cuando, deberías intentarlo siempre eres muy formal como caballero no olvides que también eres un ser humano y tienes que disfrutar de la vida-

Recriminaba el santo de tauro mientras miraba con gran seriedad al maestro de Aries

-creo que no eres el indicado para decir tales cosas ya que comparado con migo solo eres un niño pero yo ya e vivido mi vida, al lado de mis grandes amigos y compañeros, sufrimos derrotas pero también logramos milagros, por ello no tengo nada de que arrepentirme en estos largos años que e vivido-

Se defendía el santo de Aries en tono enojado por la acusación de su amigo. mientras este se dirigía cuesta abajo

-no creo que te debas de enojar tanto, por una sugerencia que te da un amigo en el presente, pues el pasado ya es historia y si continuas con esa actitud te quedaras sin los amigos que as logrado hacer en estos años no lo olvide el tiempo nunca se detiene, amigo mio-

-Puede que tengas razón el tiempo me a echo un poco amargo puede que siga tu consejo, amigo-

**Campo de entrenamiento, santuario**

El sol se encontraba en su máximo apogeo cubriendo todos los campos de Grecia iluminando cada rincón del santuario en donde los aspirantes a caballeros entrenaban sin descanso alguno con la ilusión de portar una de las 88 armaduras sagradas y proteger a su diosa por la cual darían su vida misma, de entre todos los aspirantes destacaban 2, sihian un muchacho de piel clara como la nieve, su larga cabellera de un negro oscuro tan intenso como la noche misma sus ojos reflejaban una gran determinación por ser el futuro portador de la armadura de libra…. Y keycer siendo un muchacho de piel morena clara con una esbelta figura muy bien marcada por el arduo entrenamiento su corta cabellera azulada contrastaba con su mirada que reflejaba una gran tristeza y remordimiento que lo consumía desde adentro de su corazón, siendo el aspirante a la armadura dorada del cangrejo….

**COLISEO DE BATALLA**

Como ya era costumbre en el santuario cada ves que los aspirantes a caballeros dorado se enfrentaban todo el coliseo se llenaba y explotaba en una gran emoción por ser uno de los combates impresionantes y dignos de recordar… por toda una vida como hoy sucedería en el combate por saber quién sería el futuro guardián del cuarto templo y tendría la protección del gran cangrejo dorado

-hoy es un gran día para todos nosotros ya que hoy la armadura elegirá a su portador solo aquel que demuestre ser el mas noble y digno será merecedor de todo su poder. Pero también debe saber que ser un caballero no es solo portar la armadura ni alardear de su poder, ser un caballero es sacrificio es el deber de proteger a los más débiles, procurar siempre la paz y velar por la justicia sin importar quién sea el enemigo e incluso si eso significa desafiar a los mismos dioses entonces que a si sea enciendan sus cosmos y den lo mejor de cada uno suerte futuros caballeros de athena-

dando por terminado el discurso el patriarca dio comienzo a la batalla que definiría el destino de keycer.

El coliseo se encontraba al borde de los gritos y aplausos al ser presentados los dos aspirantes que competían por el derecho de portar la armadura dorada keycer y asiul ambos eran grandes rivales….

-Mejor ríndete y ahórrate la humillación que te are pasar ya que tu nunca tendrás oportunidad de vencerme no sé porque te permiten aspirar a una armadura de tan alto rango cuando tu lugar esta con los de bronnnnnnn…..ceeeeeee-

mas antes de poder terminar de hablar asiul fue abatido bruscamente por la patada propinada en el estómago por keycer que lo estrello en contra de la barda del coliseo y causándole grandes daños a su oponente….

-Deja de hablar y respalda tus palabras demuéstrame que vale la pena luchar contra ti vamos demuestra que tu eres quien merece portar la armadura dorada-

le gritaba un enfurecido keycer a su oponente que aduras penas se reincorporaba puesto que la rapidez y fuerza con la que le propino el golpe fueron brutales…

-Malnacido como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder-

sin decir mas asiul se abalanzo en contra de keycer sorprendiéndolo con un fuerte golpe que aduras penas logro bloquear con el antebrazo y contraatacar con una patada que asiul esquivo fácilmente girando sobre si mismo y contraatacando con una gran ráfaga de puños que le fue imposible esquivar a keycer recibiéndolos todos de lleno y siendo azotado en contra de la pared del coliseo…..

-Dime keycer aun tienes oportunidad de rendirte si a si lo deseas demostrando lo que embardad eres un vil y ruin cobarde-

mas fue la reacción de asuil al ver que su oponente no se molestaba en lo mas mínimo reflejándolo en una sombría y aterradora risa que asía estremecer al más valiente guerrero

-acaso es todo tu poder yo esperaba mas de ti pero tal parece que no eres digno de llevar la armadura de cáncer ni tampoco de estar compitiendo por ella as demostrado ser un vil fanfarrón que no puede respaldar lo que dijo al inicio del combate es hora de terminar con esta farsa, tu solo tendrás esta armadura si logras vencerme:

"ondas fatuo"-

Conjuraba keycer su gran técnica sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por poder dominar una de las máximas técnicas del cangrejo dorado atacando de lleno a su rival

-pero pero ….. eso es imposible tu no puedes dominar las técnicas de los caballeros de cáncer….. noo eso no lo permitiré bastardo-

Mas sin poder hacer nada asiul fue impactado de lleno por la técnica de su oponente dejándolo inconsciente y dando fin a la batalla por la tan valiosa armadura dorada

-dime no piensas a ser nada al respecto el fue capas de mostrar crueldad en su ser no se toco el corazón para matar a su oponente el no es digno de llevar la armadura de cáncer si el patriarca le entrega su armadura debe estar loco de remate-

Reprochaba un joven de apenas unos escasos 19 años de piel tan clara como el agua, su hermosa cabellera roja asían de el una mortal combinación entre los seres humanos y sus dulces ojos color esmeralda le daban un toque celestial se podría decir que era hijo de la gran diosa del amor AFRODITA…

-Ya bastaaa Adonis tu no tienes derecho de criticar a los demás y te haces llamar caballero dorado acabas de recibir tu rango y ya te crees superior a keycer por si no lo has notado asiul aun sigue con vida el solo concluyo con el combate…además tu no lo conoces también como yo el seria incapaz de asesinar sin razón alguna a un compañero de armas sea o no su rival, el a diferencia tuya conoce que la tristeza y soledad son el peor castigo del ser humano es por ello que el patriarca lo recibió y entro para que pudiera salir de la soledad en la que está sumergido , nosotros tenemos el deber de ayudarlo y a ser que nunca mas se vuelva a sentir solo te quedo claro-

Sentenciaba sihian a su igual pues el conocía muy bien el insólito pasado de su amigo se podría decir que el era su único amigo pues desde el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo solo con el platicaba es por ella que al escuchar hablar a Adonis tan mal de su amigo lo sacaba de juicio.

-Ustedes dos ya basta de tanto alboroto y presten atención a lo que el patriarca tiene que decir el es quien tiene la última palabra a si que dejen las peleas para después-

Declaraba un muchacho de unos 20 años de color bronceado su larga cabellera que le cubría mas de la mitad de su espalda siendo de un café tan intenso como la noche pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus dos grandes lunares en su frente…..sus ojos comprendía muy bien el dolor de keycer y sabían de sobra que él era el más digno para portar una armadura de tan alto rango pues el era el aprendiz a caballero de Aries el gran forjador de sueños.

-hoy asido un gran dia pues el arduo trabajo para buscar al portador del cangrejo dorado a dado frutos y debemos corresponder el gesto… hoy te hago entrega de tu armadura keycer nuevo caballero de cáncer…pero debes de saber que ser caballero es proteger al débil, pero no debes usarlo indebidamente, tu mejor que nadien sabe que el deber de un caballero de atena es proteger la justicia la paz velar por el bienestar de los débiles y protegerles-

-Se equivoca patriarca yo no soy digno de una armadura de tan alto rango ni menos de ser uno de los 12 guardianes en mi corazón ay maldad y tristeza no puedo ser santo de oro solo porque gane un combate lo único que pido es el permiso de vivir en el santuario solo eso deseo su señoría –

-te equivocas keycer de cáncer tu eres el mas digno de entre todos nosotros y la prueba no es solo el combate sino que la misma armadura te a elegido como su portador observa tu cosmos y dime el porqué brilla con tanta intensidad y se armoniza con la armadura, ella sabe que ay tristeza y soledad en tu corazón mas no ay maldad es por ella que te a elegido y solo depende de ti en preguntarte si estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por athena y por la paz de la tierra misma-

Mas sin poder responder la pregunta del sumo patriarca la armadura vistió a su nuevo portador sorprendiendo a todo el coliseo

-yo… yo…yooo acepto juro por mi vida que protegeré athena y al mundo aun si eso implica mi muerte estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger mi diosa desde hoy seré keycer caballero dorado de cáncer-

Sentenciaba el nuevo caballero con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todo el coliseo se ponía de pie para una gran ovación…

Delfos – Grecia antigua

El viento no dejaba de soplar violentamente cada soplo se sentía como un fino corte de espada todo era de color gris sin vida y sin esperanza, el paisaje era desolador, cada lugar le traía grandes recuerdos de vida pasada cada victoria y cada derrota se avían impreso en los grandes muros para convertirse en leyenda con el pasar de los siglos, pero la realidad era otra, después de todo avían pasado más demasiados siglos – juro que nunca se los perdonare como se atrevieron a profanar la tierra santa de mi señor destruyendo su templo y dejándolo en el olvido todos deben de pagar todos – sentenciaba con rabia en los ojos mientras se dirigía dentro de las antiguas ruinas

Cada paso que daba era un puñal que se le clavaba en el alma no aceptaba que su gran obra se encontrara en ruinas olvidadas por la humanidad

Cuando algo lo distrajo de sus profundos pensamientos

– con que este es el lugar donde se encontraba….. tal parece que tengo trabajo que hacer antes de mi venganza –

Murmuraba para si mismo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.


End file.
